


A journey through Valentines

by Ramennoodles13



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Angst Free, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramennoodles13/pseuds/Ramennoodles13
Summary: I'm sorry this is so late! I had some things that happened. So, here's a 10 day late Valentine's story. Featuring Decade OT4. Yes, I can write other stories then Saber. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment.
Relationships: Hikari Natsumi/Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki/Onodera Yuusuke, decade ot4
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	A journey through Valentines

It was Valentine's day, today would be special for him. After all, this is his first Valentine's day with his partners. He could smell chocolate coming from the kitchen and he couldn't help but smile. He figured both Yusuke and Natsumi were still sleeping. Which meant the one making the chocolate was Daiki.

* * *

His guess was correct, the one in the kitchen was indeed Daiki. Daiki was wearing a stupid apron with a pink heart on it. He couldn't help but chuckle. Daiki, who was previously focused on the stove, glared at him. 

"Tsukasa... I'll put sea cucumber in your chocolate."

He froze, for a moment before laughing loudly. "It seems like you already finished the chocolates. It is a bit to late to add anything to them." 

Daiki shrugged and turned off the stove. He then went over to him, and pushed him against the wall. "Listen, Tsukasa I may not be able to put anything in the chocolates but I can withhold them from you."

He finally apologized, he would hate to miss out. Daiki, seemed to be pleased and gave him a kiss. He turned a little red, and then playfully pushed him. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going to go see someone who won't threaten me. Have fun with the chocolates." He said as he waved goodbye.

* * *

To his luck, he ran into Yusuke. He could tell Yusuke, also woke up because of the chocolate smell. 

"Good morning Tsukasa. Did you see Daiki?" Yusuke said that all with a smile, and he couldn't help but grin at how cute Yusuke was. 

"I did indeed. Although, I'm sorry to say but Daiki already gave me my first kiss." He said with a smirk. Yusuke pretended to be upset before giving him a thumbs up. "I see... well I guess mine will just have to be better then." Yusuke gave him a kiss, but it was a lot more careful and slow. To his surprise, Yusuke was the one to stop the kiss. He was speechless. Yusuke gave a grin before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

He was with Natsumi now, who just woke up. He may or may not have woken her. Which made her mad, and she gave him the Hikari laughter pressure point. He thought it was worth it, he got to see Natsumi's pouty face. 

"Tsukasa... what's with that look? Do you want me to hit your pressure point again?" He shook his head quickly. "Sorry, Natsumelon. I couldn't help it." Natsumi pushed him off of the bed. "Geez, and here I thought you would be nice to me today. After, all it is Valentine's day. I guess someone doesn't want chocolate." He laughed, since Daiki already threatened him, he wasn't scared. "Sorry, Natsumi. I'll be nice today. I just wanted a kiss. I already got one from the others after all." Natsumi rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "There, you aren't going to get anything else, unless you prove that you are going to be nice today." He nodded, figuring that she was telling the truth.

* * *

It was time to exchange presents with each other. Daiki handed out homemade chocolate and it smelled delicious. The chocolate was decorated like their rider forms. To his dismay, his chocolate was pink and not magenta. Daiki gave him a giant grin.  
Yusuke gave everyone flowers, he recognized them from the garden Yusuke started growing. The flowers, explain why Yusuke started being quite secretly lately. Natsumi gave everyone a homemade scarf. Once again, to his dismay his scarf was pink and not magenta. Natsumi gave him a innocent look. He rolled his eyes and gave everyone his present. It was an album of pictures. He watched as they went through the album. Natsumi looked shocked, Daiki looked amused, and Yusuke looked thrilled. Once, they were finished looking through it, Natsumi gave the others a look. Yusuke and Daiki both nodded. He wasn't sure what they were planning but he figured it couldn't be bad. They jumped on him, causing him to fall on his pack. He wouldn't trade this for anything. He was happy and perhaps this is the end of his journey.


End file.
